cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Magos Rey al Pintar
Summary The Magos Rey, commonly known as Painted Mages, also Mage Kings, or simply Pintari, are the rulers of a mageocracy, a great empire that spans the continent of Pintara. The Magos Rey may be reviled or respected, but are always feared. History The Painted Mages are one of the earliest mage kingdoms in Cetemar. They can trace their lineage back to the First Landed, thousands of years ago. Painted Mages claim to have been the first to learn magic from the elves. They are a people born in conflict. From the beginning, Painted Mages fought fiercely to survive. Cete considered them heretics. And the dwarves of the Solarii Forge nearly drove them back to the sea. It was the elves who saved the Pintari. They taught them magic and lent them weapons to fight off the dwarves. Magic The wizards have mastered several forms of magic; most notably spell-tattooing. Much of the population is marked with these tattoos either as a form of control, mark of ownership or of power. The ruling mages are covered in tattoos, each a spell. Slavery The Pintari Empire is founded on slavery. More than 80% of the population is in thrall, either as indentured servants, or enslaved for life. Location The Pintari Empire spans the middle of the continent of PIntara, surrounding the Solarii Sea. Estimated Numbers Known Towns Allies The Pintari are closely allied with the Midian Empire, specifically the Kingdom of the Star. There are numerous merchant clans, pirates, and slavers who provide the Pintari with a steady flow of human capital, including the Bugbara, Fallen, Tir Daoir, Kostur Pirati, Foes The Pintari mages have numerous enemies. Most of the remaining mage Schools consider the Pintari traitors. Magi Ostium is a particular thorn in their side. It is the last free mageocracy on the Pintara continent. The Dwarven people consider them foes as well, for destroying the Forja Solarii. Empires, kingdoms, and confederacies opposed to slavery are also enemies of the Pintari. These include the Castylfrae, Gran Duchy of Aquethaine, Fermer al Fjora, Draegemehn, and the Praelborn. Most other kingdoms on the Pintara continent are paying tribute or are targets of the Pintari's slavers. Characters Piel Marza "Black Skin" is a brutal and talented war-mage. She is said to be one of the most powerful mages on Cetemar. Her pale skin entirely covered in spell-tattoos, Only Marza's green eyes remain. As head of one of the 37 ruling families, Marza has proven herself in political and martial conflict. She has personally broken three slave revolts; led a contingent of mages for Prince Maceda against the Kinnari; and executed the 38th Pintari family to a man for treason. Outwardly humble, Marza has a burning desire for power. She has no immediate family alive who are not completely thralled to her will. She is said to be a devout follower of the death goddess and, by her deeds, is making a bid for immortality. The Slain One The Slain One is a slave leader of the Pintari. He has never been seen. It is rumored the Slain One was once a Pintari mage; and had all of his tattoos removed by magical fire. He controls most of the hidden economy in the Pintari empire; and can be called to rescue those enslaved by the mages--for a fee. The Slain One is said to keep a simple talisman, a red wax figurine of the Inverted Man+. The object may be quickly destroyed, or left as a marker. +The Inverted Man is an exceptionally cruel form of execution in the Midian Empire reserved only for slaves, in which a victim is bound and nailed upside down to a post, his legs and abdomen beaten; and left to eventually drown in his own blood. Category:Cultures Category:Mage Schools